magic_the_gatheringfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Heimatländer
Homelands ''' wurde im Oktober 1995 als siebte Erweiterung von Magic: The Gathering veröffentlicht. Es war die zweite Erweiterung des Eiszeit Blocks bis sie im July 2006 mit erscheinen von Kälteeinbruch in dieser Rolle ersetzt wurde. Heimatländer wird häufig als das Magic Allzeittief in Sachen Gamedesign betitelt, obewohl es auch wegen seiner Qualität des Settings und des Flavors gelobt wurde. Setdetails Heimatländer wurden als seperate Erweiterung vom Eiszeit Block entwickelt. entwickelt. Das Set führte keine neuen Schlüsselworte ein, nutzte aber einige Fähigkeiten aus Eiszeit. Trotzdem führte das Fehlen von Mechaniken wie Verschneiter Länder und Kumulativer Versorgung, sowie, dass die Storyline aus dem Rest des Blocks nicht fortgesetzt wurde, dazu, dass die Edition sich nicht wirklich in den Block einfügte. Das Setsymbol ist eine vereinfachte Darstellung des Planeten Ulgrotha, die Welt aus der die Story von Heimatländer spielt. Die Seltenheitsverteilungen der Edition sind folgende: 25 commons (25@C4), 47 Uncommons (26@U3, 21@C1), 43 Rares (43@U1). Jede Common Karte hat 2 verschiedene Artworks, was das Set aus Sammlersicht zu einem 140 Kartenset macht. Die beiden Versionen einer Karte wurden immer von dem selben künstler gemacht. Heimatländer war das letzte Set das von Cartamundi in Belgien gedruckt wurde und dadurch auch das letzte Set, das dauf 121-Karten Druckbögen hergestellt wurde, da diese von der Firma benutzt wurde. Später hat diese Firma aber wieder Magickarten gedruckt. Die Textboxen der Länder aus Heimatländer haben einen einzigartigen blaugrünen Farbton. '''Marketing Heimatländer war die letzte Erweiterung, die auf nur zwei Druckbögen hergestellt wurden und in acht-Karten Boostern verpackt wurden (zwei Karten aus vom Uncommondruckbogen und sechs vom Commondruckbogen). Des Weiteren war Heimatländer die erste Edition, die gleichzeitig international veröffentlicht wurde, deutsche, spanische, französische, portugiesische und die italienische Versionen wurden zeitgleich mit der englischen Fassung veröffentlicht und es fanden Release Events statt: Magic: The Gathering I in New York, ein weiteres auf den Internationalen Spieltagen SPIEL in Essen, sowie auf der Lucca Comics Convention in Lucca, Italien, um nur einige zu nennen. Storyline Der Weltenwanderer Feroz kam von Ulgrotha herüber, einem einst schönen Planeten, der inzwischen von Großen Krieg (Great War / Wizards' War) zerstört war. Auf der letzten intakten Oase dieser Welt traf er die Weltenwanderin Serra, die er heiratete. Zusammen arbeiteten sie daran, den Planeten wieder herzustellen und ihn zu schützen, Feroz' Bann war geschaffen. Feroz starb während der Erschaffung und die schmerzerfüllte Serra verließ den Planeten. In ihrer Abwesenheit kämpften die isolierten Zivilisationen des Planeten gegeneinander, während der Vampir Baron Sengir die Kontrolle über den geschwächten Bann von Feroz zu übernehmen suchte. Mechaniken und Themen Wie erwähnt führte Heimatländer keine neuen Mechaniken ein. Es hatte eine Reihe von Themen, eine große Zahl von Kreaturtypen aus der "echten" Welt, Mechanische Wesen (clockwork), Artefaktkreaturen, Legendäre Kreaturen und einige Stammeseffekte, die nur auf einen bestimmten Kreaturtyp zielen Heimatländer führte populäre Charaktere wie Sengir und Serra ein und hatte ein sehr starkes Flavor, was meint, dass bestimmte Karten designt waren bestimmte Rollen zu füllen. Die Flavortexte können genutzt werden, um eine Geschichte zu bilden. Kreaturtypen Heimatländer, wie viele ältere Erweiterungen, hat viele Kreaturtypen, die nur auf einer oder wenigen Kreaturen vorkommen. Viele dieser sind der echten Welt entlehnt, sowohl Tiere, als auch verschiedenen Typen von Menschen, dies lässt die Erweiterung näher an der echten Welt sein. Einige Karten dieser Erweiterung weisen auf einen bestimmten Kreaturtyp hin, aber die meisten Typen werden nicht sonderlich gut unterstützt, häufig existiert nur eine Karte mit dem referenzierten Kreaturtyp. Diese Typen sind Zwerg, Fee, Falke (später geändert zu Vogel), Held, Minotaurus und Vampir. Die am besten unterstützten Typen waren Minotauren, Zwerge und Feen. Folgende Typen wurden in dieser Erweiterung eingeführt: Albatross (später geändert zu Vogel), Alchemist (später geändert zu Kleriker), Lauertrupps (später geändert zu Räuber), Autokrat (später geändert zu Mensch), Dachs, Bürokrat (später geändert zu Berater), Karwane (später geändert zu Nomade), Kutsche (später geändert zu Pferd), Konstabler (später geändert zu Mensch), Kreeuzritter (später geändert zu Ritter), Frettchen, An — Havvanesen (später geändert zu Mensch), Hund, Inquisitor (später geändert zu Kleriker), Eidechse, Nebelschwaden (später geändert zu Elementar), Narwal (später geändert zu Wal), Edler (später geändert zu Fee), Auster, Pony (später geändert zu Pferd), und Prediger(später geändert zu Kleriker). Folgende Kreaturtypen wurden in vorherigen Sets schon verwendet: Fledermaus, Bär, Leibwächter (später geändert zu Minotaur), Kleriker, Zwerg ,Fee, Falke(später geändert zu Vogel), Unholde (später geändert zu Schrecken), Gargoyle, Geist, Held (später geändert zu Soldat), Lykanthrop ,Minotaurus, Paladin (später geändert zu Ritter), Schlange (später geändert zu Leviathan), Schiff, Spinne, Troll, und Wolf. Design und Entwicklung Im Vergleich zu vorherigen Editionen hatte Heimatländer ein unerwartet niedriges Powerlevel. Wie viele frühere Sets wurde Heimatländer entwickelt ohne viel Kommunikation zwischen den Designern der unterschiedlichen Sets. Im Vordergrund bei der Entwicklungsphilosophie stand das Flavor, sowie eine seperate Storyline, was eine starke Kluft zu den Editionen Eiszeit und Allianzen auftat, denen das Set eigentlich zugehörig sein sollten. Durch das Design, dass das Flavor in den Vordergrund stellt, kam es zu einigen Kuriositäten innerhalb der Fähigkeiten. Es kommen einige Fähigkeiten vor, die normalerweise in der Farbe nicht vorkommen, zum Beispiel Flugfähigkeit in grün, oder Wachsamkeit und Trampeln in schwarz. Mark Rosewater schrieb "Homelands was a poorly designed set" ("Heimatländer war ein schlecht desingtes Set"). Das R&D ( Richard Garfield und die East Coast Playtesters) wollte zu dieser Zeit das Set nicht gedruckt sehen, aber sie wurden überstimmt von Peter Adkinson, weil er ein Versprechen an die zwei Designern halten wollte. Im Ergebnis wurde nicht viel Zeit in von Seiten der Entwickler in das Set investiertMark Rosewater: Drive to Work #87 - 1995 http://media.wizards.com/podcasts/magic/drivetowork87year1995.mp3. Zyklen Heimatländer hatten einen Zyklus und einen Teilzyklus: * Dreifarbige Länder (Triple Lands): Uncommon Länder mit " : Erhöhe deinen Manavorrat um . , : Erhöhe deinen Manavorrat um M. , : Erhöhe deinen Manavorrat um um N oder O.", dabei wären N und O die alliierten Farben von M - Die Abtei von Aysen, Zauberschule, Schloß Sengir, Koskunfestung, An-Havva. Teilzyklus: * inkompletter Cantrip Zyklus: Common Cantrip Sprüche - Prophezeiung, Jinx, Grabstein, Erneuerung. Bemerkenswerte Karten * Gezackte Pfeile: wurde auf Turnieren nicht nur als Ergebnis von häufig gespielten Karten wie Order of the Ebon Hand im Standard zu der Zeit, sondern auch aufgrund der kurzlebigen Regel, dass man im Constructed für ein turnierlegales Deck mindestens fünf Karten aus jedem legalen Set benötigte. * Handelsvertrag: wurde in der 8. Edition gereprinted, ein blauer Tutor, der in den vielen Formaten eine passable Karte ist. * Ihsans Schatten: ist eine der Ikonene und flavorvollen Karten der Edition. Andere solche wären Herbstweide, Eron der Unbarmherzige, Baron Sengir. * Gedächtnislücke: obwohl sie zuerst unpopulär war, wird sie inzwischen als eine der besseren Karten des Sets gesehen. * Glocke der Apokalypse: war die letzte Karte, die sich auf Karten aus einer bestimmten Edition bezog. * Timmerianische Unholde: war die letzte Karte, die Einsatz (Ante) nennt. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Editionen